1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coffee filter dispenser for dispensing a single coffee filter from a stack of filters. In particular the present invention relates to a coffee filter dispenser including a compression plate for splaying apart a stack of coffee filters which are mounted under the compression plate and also including a backstop which bends the stack of filters towards the compression plate in order to separate a single filter from the stack of filters.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,665 to Nelson (1981) describes a box shaped coffee filter dispenser with compression bars for separating and allowing manual removal of a single filter from the stack. The spaced apart compression bars distort the shape of the stack in a way which makes it difficult to remove a single coffee filter from the stack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,673 to Heath et al (1980) describes a cup-shaped coffee filter dispenser having a hinge connected to an arm for dispensing one filter by friction from the stack of filters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,726 to Pemberton (1978) describes an apparatus having a lid with a lever which separates a single filter from the stack. These devices are not believed to provide for reliable separation of a single filter in the manner of a manual dispenser.
Other patents more distantly related to coffee filter dispensers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,664 to Ferris; 3,087,647 to Heller; 2,852,158 to Jones et al; 2,592,255 to Drees; 2,247,800 to Broeren et al; 2,123,592 to Torgeson et al; 1,682,933 to Potts; and 663,726 to Carlen.